poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quest for the Skylanders Part 1
The Quest for the Skylanders Part 1 is the tenth episode of the fifth season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, The Mane 6's Foals, Willow Apple, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Tigatron, Airazor, WALL-E, EVE, The Alliance of 16, The Mixels, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Wheelie and Brains are on a quest to gather all the Skylanders and stop Kaos by reforming the villains from Cloudcracker Prison with some help from Draco the Dragon and Dobby the House-Elf. Reunion with the Royalties One day, There has been a Reunion with the Royalties in the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. Some Unexpected visitors from Skylands Then, Some visitors arrived from Skylands has arrived, There were Flynn, Cali, Hugo, Tessa and Buzz arrived and needed help. the Eternal Sources Later, Hugo explained to Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer and Princess Trixie about The Eternal Sources which contain all Eight Elements, Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water, Princess Twilight Assigned Princess Yuna and her friends to go out and find them, Then Unknowingly, Princess Celestia feared that Yuna and her friends won't make this task alone, So she gather Princess Luna and Princess Cadance for the Resurrection Ceremony for two beings in particular. Klang's diabolical plan Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang was free from prison thanks to Feathers McGraw who had given him the Orb of Corruption which had given him a dark purpose to permanently corrupt Kaos, The Doom Raiders and the Villains from Cloudcracker Prison. All Skylanders together again Back in Equestria, Princess Yuna and her friends and their Guardians began the search for all of the Skylanders and got them together again, including the Giants, Swap Force, Trap Masters and Minis. Search for the Eternal Sources Then, Yuna and her friends split up in search of the Eternal Sources to create the new Core of Light in Ponyville, Yuna, Dusty, Tigatron, Airazor, Snowdrop, WALL-E and EVE gone with Sonic Boom, Whirlwind, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Scratch, Pop Thorn, Blades, Fling Kong, Swarm, Free Ranger, Boom Jet, Gusto, Thunderbolt, Breeze and Pet-Vac for the Eternal Air Source, Golden Apple and The Cragsters gone with Bash, Dino-Rang, Prism Break, Terrafin, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Crusher, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Wallop, Head Rush, Terrabite and Bop for the Eternal Earth Source, Lilly Sparkle Rose, Twila and The Infernites gone with Eruptor, Ignitor, Sunburn, Flameslinger, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Hot Head, Blast Zone, Fire Kraken, Wildfire, Ka-Boom, Weeruptor and Small Fry for the Eternal Fire Source, Skyla, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, Arachna, Dragonsly and The Frosticons gone with Camo, Stump Smash, Zook, Stealth Elf, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Tree Rex, Stink Bomb, Grilla Drilla, Bushwhack, Tuff Luck, Whisper Elf and Barkley for the Eternal Life Source, Willow Apple, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, The Glorp Corp, The Spikels and The Wiztastics gone with Spyro, Double Trouble, Wrecking Ball, Voodood, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Ninjini, Hoot Loop, Trap Shadow, Blastermind, Enigma, Mini Jini and Spry for the Eternal Magic Source, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and The Electroids gone with Trigger Happy, Drill Sergeant, Boomer, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Bouncer, Magna Charge, Spy Rise, Gearshift, Jawbreaker, Trigger Snappy and Drobit for the Eternal Tech Source, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Wheelie and Brains gone with Cynder, Hex, Chop Chop, Ghost Roaster, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Eye-Brawl, Night Shift, Rattle Shake, Krypt King, Short Cut, Eye-Small and Hijinx for the Eternal Undead Source and Brownie, Red Beret, The Fang Gang, Emerald and The Flexers gone with Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Thumpback, Wash Buckler, Freeze Blade, Snap Shot, Lob-Star, Gill Runt and Thumpling for the Eternal Water Source while Twilight, Sunset, Trixie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Discord, Knight Light, Knight Mare, Spotlight and Blackout help Hugo gather the Blueprint for the Core of Light. Meanwhile, Celestia, Luna and Cadance finished the resurrecting ceremony and given the two unknown figures a task to help Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper and their friends and they except it. Reforming the villains Meanwhile, As Klang and Feathers make plan to take over Skylands and Equestria, Klang send the Villains to destroy Princess Yuna and her friends from interfering his plan. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna, her friends, their guardians and the Skylanders gathered all of the Eternal Sources and The Core of Light was built in center of Ponyville, Suddenly, All the Villains from Cloudcracker Prison appeared out of nowhere and try to destroy the Core of Light, Then, The Trap Master gave Yuna and her friends the Traptanium Traps as they fight the Vaillains, Yuna and Dusty used the Air Traps and Trapped Buzzer Beak, Bad Juju and Krankenstein, Snowdrop used the Earth Traps and Trapped Tussle Sprout, Grave Clobber and Chomp Chest, Skyla used the Fire Traps and Trapped Grinnade, Scrap Shooter and Smoke Scream, Lilly and Twila used the Life Traps and Trapped Chompy, Cuckoo Clocker, Shield Shredder, Broccoli Guy and Sheep Creep, Golden Apple and Willow Apple used the Magic Traps and Trapped Pain-Yatta, Rage Mage and Bomb Shell, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam used the Tech Traps and Trapped Bruiser Cruiser, Shrednaught, Brawlrus, Mab Lobs and Trolling Thunder, Arachna and Dragonsly used the Undead Traps and Trapped Bone Chompy, Masker Mind and Hood Sickle, Brownie and Red Beret used the Water Traps and Trapped Chill Bill, Brawl & Chain, Slobber Trap, Cross Crow and Threatpack, Emerald used the Light Traps and Trapped Eye Five, Blaster-Tron and Lob Goblin and Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake used the Dark Traps and Trapped Eye Scream, Fisticuffs and Tae Kwon Crow, The Villains had finally reformed. Suddenly, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Kaos and the Doom Raiders came and captured Yuna and her friends. A Dragon and Elf to the Rescue At the Kaos' Chamber, Yuna and her friends had to struggle to get away from Klang, Feathers, Kaos and the Doom Raiders as they are about to use the Orb of Corruption, Just then, The Foals Guardians appeared and rescued them and with help two revived allies, Draco the Dragon and Dobby the House-Elf, As Dobby teleports everyone to safety, Klang took a knife and threw it at them while teleporting. Dobby's dying Later, Everyone was teleported safely, The Mane 6, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Cheerilee, Big McIntosh and Carrot and Cup Cake were glad that they're safe, But sadly for Dobby, He sacrificed himself to save Yuna and her friends, He was dying after the knife Pierced his heart. Trivia *Draco and Dobby will make their first appearance in both halves in this episode. * Both halves are based on the Skylanders series. Songs # Scenes #Reunion with the Royalties # Some Unexpected visitors from Skylands # the Eternal Sources # Klang's diabolical plan # All Skylanders together again # Search for the Eternal Sources # Reforming the villains # A Dragon and Elf to the Rescue # Dobby's dying Category:Iamnater1225